seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Collection Items
Below is a complete list of collections currently available in the Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood game, that includes each item needed to combine that collection. They are listed in the order they appear in the Collections Window. As you play Hidden Object Locations and Puzzles in the game, you will collect different Collection items as rewards for winning games. These are used to combine Collections in order to collect rewards. Combining collections is the act of using 1 of each of the 5 collection items for a particular collection in order to make a new item (displayed on the right of the collection). Fixers are combining elements required, in addition to the 5 collection items, in order to combine the collection. 'Combining' the collection is sometimes referred to as 'Trading' or 'Exchanging' the collection in the game, but is not related to Trading items with Townspeople. The rewards for combining each Collection are listed along with the Collection's name and the item created by combining the collection. Follow the links to the individual pages on each collection to get more details about them. Use the 'find' function on your browser to search for collections that award items you need. For example if you are short on energy points, use 'find' to search for food items that can be used to increase your energy points such as Truffles, Coffee a la Vienne, Belgian Waffles, Cake, Salad or Grilled Fish. Note: This table is very large because it lists each collection item within each collection. This is to enable people to search for a collection based on the name of a collection item they have found or are looking for as part of a quest. Use the List of Collections page if you already know the name of the collection you are looking for and are simply looking for information on the rewards for combining the collection or the Fixer (combining element) requirements. For a complete list of Fixers needed to combine each Collection, use the List of Fixers (combining elements) page, and for a complete list of locations that collection items can be found in the game (including quest locations), use the List of Collection Item Locations page. Note 2: The Foggy Ship Update has introduced non-giftable Collection Items to the game. This means that not all Collections have Green Plus signs now. Some Collection items cannot be added to your Wish List as they do not have a green plus sign next to them in the Collection's Window. These items cannot be gifted to other players under any circumstances - they will not appear in the 'Collection' tab of the gifting window, so you cannot use that tab to bypass not being able to gift the item from a Friend's Wish List. For ease in identifying these Collections (to save time if trying to figure out whether an item can be sent or not), a new column has been added to this list called 'Giftable Collection?'. Collections that cannot be gifted are now also highlighted in blue in the list. Collections with the blue background as you scroll are those that cannot be gifted between Friends. Collections with the regular grey/white background as you scroll can still be gifted between Friends. List of Collections As of the Poetry of Spring Update (March 2018), there are 763 collections in the game: Notes To date, not every Talisman; Special Item; Monster Banishing or Energy Item can be gained by combining collections. For example, of the available Energy Items, only Truffles (+30 energy points); Coffee a la Vienne (+50 energy); and Belgian Waffles (+100 energy) can be won by combining collections. Of the Special Items, 4 collections reward Gold Threads (needed to play clothing Store) and 1 collection rewards Lanterns (needed to play Garden). No collections reward Theater Tickets (needed to play Dressing Room). Tools are the most common type of reward. Related *SN Home *Collections *List of Collections *List of Collection Item Locations *List of Combining Element Requirements *Artifacts *Tools Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough Category:Game Guides Category:Databases Category:Lists Category:Collections Category:Collection Items